Protecting What I Love
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: No I won't let you take them, please no." Someones sending Jason pictures, now he has to protect himself, his freedom, and the ones he loves, but what if he cant protect everyone.
1. Paparazzi

**OK so I got an Idea for a new story I don't know where I'm going with this so bare with me. Ok the GH storylines are all the same for this one, only the shootout with Joey Limbo hasn't happened and Jason just got the picture.**

Sam was tossing and turning in her sleep, she kept having the same nightmare for a week now and she couldn't shake it.

__

**Jason and Sam were cuddled up on his couch kissing, when someone started knocking at the door. Jason answered it and there she was. " Jason, I realized how much I love you and that I want to make it work with you and Jake, I want us to be a real family, I love you Jason." Elizabeth exclaimed and then rushed into his arms and started kissing him.**

"Jason, what about me?" Sam asked standing up and making herself know.

"What about you Sam?" He said turning back to Liz and smiling she kissed him again.

"I thought you wanted to be with me, I thought you loved me." She pleaded with him. Jason and Liz laughed.

"How could I love you when I have everything I want right here. A family, my son with Elizabeth, the only love of my life, there's no room for you. I could never love you, not after what you did to her and my son, I will never forgive you Sam. Now leave before I make good on my threat. Just then the scene changed, there was Elizabeth holding a gun and Jason showing her how to shoot. Sam closed her eyes and waited for the shot to ring out, but it never came, in the distance she heard a faint cry. She opened her eyes and she was alone in Jason's living room. She heard it again it was louder, it was a baby's cry. She took off upstairs running to the sound, she stooped just outside of the door, it was Lila's room. The crying stopped and Sam opened the door.

"There, there, its ok your big sisters here." A little girl 5 years old cooed to the baby she was holding. "Lila?" Sam spoke softly. Lila looked up and smiled. "Look mommy's here." Sam started to cry the little girl stepped forward and Sam did to reaching for her. But Lila didn't hand Sam the baby. "It's ok sweetie, mommy and daddy are here." She heard her voice and turned around. There was Elizabeth holding the baby, Jason standing beside her looking at the baby holding Lila in his arms. "Aren't are girls beautiful Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"No there not yours, give me my baby, Lila come to mommy, you cant have my girls, no please." Sam screamed but no one heard her**.**

"No please don't take them away from me." Sam screamed and sat up in her bed. She was sweating and scared, she looked around her bed her room, it was just a dream, again. Sam breathed out shakily. She felt her stomach turn. "Oh no." She got up and ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. When she was down she washed her face and looking in the mirror she broke down and cried . She slid to the floor and cried there slow sobs as she laid there before finally drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Sam was sitting at Kelly's the next morning waiting on her food that she just order sipping her coffee thinking about the nightmare she had been having. She was so dazed she didn't even notice someone take a seat beside her.

"You look like crap." The voice spoke snapping Sam out of her daze. Sam rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"It's nice to see you to Carly." Sam said taking another drink of her coffee. Carly placed her order and turned back to Sam.

"I wasn't joking, what's wrong with you, you really do look like crap." Carly told Sam. Sam wasn't surprised, she knew she had bags under her eyes and she barley had any makeup on, her hair was just thrown into a ponytail, she didn't look her best.

"I haven't been sleeping that much if you really want to know." The man brought Sam her food and she paid and thanked him. She turned to Carly to tell her goodbye when she noticed the sleeping baby in Carlys arms. She didn't mean to stare as long as she did, but she couldn't help it. Her dreams of Lila and the baby were messing with her head.

"You want to hold her?" Carly asked noticing Sam staring. She extended Jocelyn to Sam and Sam hesitated. She wanted to but didn't know if it was a good idea. She took her anyways she couldn't help it.

Jocelyn was so small and smelled so fresh like a newborn baby was supposed to. She felt so right in Sam's arms and she just starred in awe at the beautiful baby. "You know maybe you should go to the doctor, they could probably give you something to help you sleep." Carly said to Sam thanking the man for her food.

"You're having trouble sleeping?" Sam and Carly looked up at the person who spoke. He was standing in front of Sam watching her hold Jocelyn, part of his heart breaking at the sight.

"Yea but its ok, just some bad dreams. I uh… I have to…" She stumbled turning towards Carly to give Jocelyn back, she had to get out of there she couldn't be there holding a baby with Jason standing there watching her. Jason quickly stepped forward noticing Sam's panic and took Jocelyn from her. As Sam handed Jason the baby a weird feeling passed over her a sense of rightness like it was how it was suppose to be but with there baby. When Jocelyn was safe in Jason's arms Sam ran out, not bothering to say goodbye and completely forgetting her food. When the cold air hit her face she felt herself release the breath she had been holding in and when she did she felt warm tears flow down her cheeks. She heard the door open and new who it was. She felt strong arms pull her to his chest as she sobbed some more.

She sat in the waiting room waiting for the nurse to call her name. She actually listened to Carly, she was tired of the nightmares and hoped that the Dr. could give her something to help her sleep. She didn't want to think about what happened at Kelly's earlier, she didn't know why she broke down like that, it had been so long since she had cried for her daughter. "Ms. McCall the Dr will see you now." She stood up and followed the nurse back to the exam room. The nurse took all Sam's information, blood pressure temperature, everything and the she escorted Sam to the tech Lab.

"What am I doing here?" Sam asked the nurse as she showed Sam her seat and another Dr. came over.

"Hello I'm Dr. Lansky, I'll be taking your blood." Sam looked at him and the nurse confused. All she wanted was a prescription for sleep meds, heck she could have gotten over the counter stuff if she knew all this stuff was going to be involved. "We like to do a complete blood work and analyzes on our patients before we prescribe them anything. Well not all just the ones who we haven't seen it what does you chart say, aw yes, you haven't been in for a checkup or anything in quiet some time. Its mandatory just relax it'll be over before you know it." Dr. Lansky said.

Sam sat in her room for over 45 minutes waiting for the Dr. to come in. She needed to get back to work she had already avoided 6 calls from Spinelli she didn't want to tell him because she knew he would tell Jason and Jason would start worrying and everything. Finally the Dr. came in.

A week later Sam was sitting on Jason's couch going over something with Spinelli about security for the Franco exhibit McCall and Jackal had been hired for. When Jason came threw the door looking frantic. "Spinelli I need you to look at security cameras for me." Jason said taking off his coat and putting his gun away

"Jason what's going on, what happened?" Sam asked getting off the couch and walking towards him. Jason filled them both in and Spinelli brought up the footage, they watched as the homeless man that Jason saw waved to Jason. " This doesn't look good Jason, a shootout and then this, its only a matter of time before the police show up asking questions. " Sam turned to Jason who was looking constantly at the footage.

"Fair Samantha is right Stone Cold, tonight's most grim activities will have the police knocking at our doors. You will need an alibi for your whereabouts tonight during the tragic activities.: Spinelli said, Sam nodded in agreement Jason looked at both of them. "If I may make a suggestion McCall and Jackal are working at my fair Maximistas Crimson function for Franco's art exhibit, if you were to accompany Fair Samantha there then she would work as your alibi for tonight." Spinelli said giving his good idea to help Jason and to make sure that he could leave to help Maxie out

"It is a good Idea." Sam said agreeing with Spinelli.

"Fine let me call Sonny and Tell him and then I'll change." Jason stated getting up and dialing Sonny's number. Spinelli saw this as his opportunity to leave and snuck out. Jason was upstairs changing and Sam sat there thinking about everything that happened she needed to talk to Jason but it just didn't seem like the right time. He came downstairs in his suit and Sam couldn't help but stare.

"You should wear a suit more often." She said stepping close to him and grabbing at his sleeves.

"To where?" Jason asked as he smiled at her, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled away looking into her eyes. Something was different. "what's wrong" He asked voice full of concern.

"I have to tell you something." She started but his phone rang she motioned for him to get it.

"Morgan." He answered Sam stepped away and sat on the couch as she waited for him to finish. His expression changed from when he answered the phone, she caught his eye but he turned away. "Cant this wait I kind of have to do something? Ok I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up and turned back to Sam. "I'm sorry I really have to go, its important. Can we talk about whatever it is later?" He asked. Sam faked a smile and nodded Jason pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I should go help Spinelli." She said pulling away. She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

Ten minutes later Jason was knocking at the callers door.

"Jason thank God you're here, I heard it coming from upstairs I grabbed the boys and ran down stairs I would have called lucky but he's working and I didn't know who else to call." Elizabeth said as she ushered Jason in. He ran upstairs to check it out he came down about five minutes later. Elizabeth stood up when she saw Jason.

"I checked it out, nothing but the hall window was open, did you or lucky open it?" Jason questioned Liz shook her head. "Ok maybe you should take the boys and go somewhere till Lucky gets home." Jason said Elizabeth nodded and ran upstairs and started packing clothes. Jason looked over at his son who was playing with some toys that Cameron had. Jason felt a twinge of hurt through his heart at the boys smile.

"Jason arrived back home tired from the days events. The lights where off it looked just how he had left it. He took off his jackets and threw them in the chair, he would no longer need an alibi Elizabeth had did the job. Still he felt bad about standing Sam up. He grabbed his cell and started dialing her number when he noticed the envelope on the floor. He looked around the room again before picking it up and opening it. There were pictures inside with writing on it.

"The thing more beautiful then the art of death," Was written on the first picture it was of the crime scene from earlier.

"Is the art of Life." The next picture said. The first picture was nothing compared to the pictures following they mad Jason sick and angry and fearful. It was a picture of Lila's grave Sam was kneeling beside it.

"She's really beautiful." The next picture was just of Sam smiling with those words written on it.

"I bet your baby will be to." Was written on the next 5 pictures. One of Sam at the Drs. Office, one of her coming out looking scared and sick, one of her rubbing her stomach, the next of Jason and Sam making love in her apartment, but the last one scarred him the most. There she was his beautiful Sam asleep clutching Lila's blanket. "Congratulations.


	2. Dreaming with a Broken heart

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they amazing and they make me want to make the story great for you guys. Sorry I took a few days to update, but here's he deal if you guys agree and want me to do this. I know some stories get rushed to the good parts, and then quickly fade or end so I'm going to take it slow, everything I going to be carried on like the show does it, but consider Jason and Sam's show. So for every day they show Sam and Jason on general hospital, I will post Sam and Jason in the story. If they just show Jason, I might write a chapter in just Jason perspective like on the show, same for Sam. I will carry on this story line for however long the show goes. When they catch Franco, in here they will to. So I'm just adding my own twist to the show through my story. I will try to update everyday, but I am busy so for whatever day I don't update the next time I update it will be a double post. Sound like a deal? And another thing, This story is for you guys any suggestion is welcome and I will take it into consideration. Someone asked me not to make Elizabeth super psycho crazy and trying to get Jason's attention. And while I wasn't planning on doing that, I would have asked the readers what they think, if its something you do or don't want then I will do it. But she will not be like that in this story. But nothing to crazy that will stray me from my idea. And if I get something wrong like actual dialog from the show feel free to correct me. Ok that was long now on with today's episode, by the way if you watched it 12/1/09 episode did you see the way Jason came down the stairs at the gallery and how cute it was the way he came up behind Sam? That is why there is Jasam cuteness in today's post.**

Sam unlocked the door to her apartment and threw the keys on the table, she was exhausted and ready to go to bed, she hoped that the nightmares wouldn't come tonight so that she could get a peaceful night sleep. She went in the kitchen to make herself a glass of water and pressed play on her answering machine hoping that Jason had called her and left a message. "Hey Sam, its me, I was hoping that you know if your not doing anything Thursday, thanksgiving day in case you forgot, well I was hoping that you might want to you know have a family dinner with me and the girls, so just give me a call back and let me know ok bye." Alexis voice went off and another message came on, hey Sam it's Lucky, could you give me a call back please, its important." The machine went off. Sam was surprised to hear from lucky she gave her statement already. She rinsed her cup out and turned out the light. She went into the bathroom and drew a bath, she poured some bubble bath soap into the water. She stripped down and pulled her robe on and sat there thinking.

_**"Ms. McCall I have your lab results back I wish I could give you good news but…" Sam's thoughts were interrupted by knocking at the front door. Sam stopped the water and went to answer the door.**_

"Sam I really need your help, I did something stupid, no not stupid, incredibly stupid, probably not even that, is there a word for it, I really don't know. All I know is once Spinelli finds out he's going to hate me and probably never forgive me." Maxie said coming up for air.

"Ok Maxie slow down, what happened?" Maxie took a deep breath and began explaining what had happened between her and Franco. Where Sam was standing a minute ago she no longer was, about 5 sentences into the story she had to sit down.

"Wow, Maxie I don't want to be anywhere near this when it explodes. How could you do that to Spinelli? I know everyone makes mistakes and I have no room to judge, but he is so in love with you, but keeping this from him is going to eat you alive and in the long run its going to hurt him more, take it from some one who knows. I hate to say it but you have to tell him." Maxie was sitting by Sam and started crying. Sam comforted her while she cried, after 20 minutes of crying Maxie finally stopped.

"Thanks Sam, your such a great friend. I know your right I have to tell him but I just don't want to hurt him, and I don't want him to hate me." Maxie said Sam gave Maxie a hug and told her everything was going to be ok. After that Maxie left. Sam was relieved she was finally going to be able to relax. She did feel bad for both Maxie and Spinelli though, it was going to crush him when he found out.

Sam turned off the light in the living room and went to the bathroom. Stripping down she got into the tub, luckily the water was still warm, she turned the water back on and continued to let it fill up. She closed her eyes and let the water run over her body. She tried to block out all the thoughts creeping up into her head. She turned the water off with her foot and relaxed back into tub. Without realizing it she started to drift to sleep

**Pine, she smelled pine, it was the first thing she remembered smelling when she started to wake up. Beeping, was next she heard the sound of a monitor beeping, and without opening her eyes she knew immediately where she was. Why was she there she couldn't remember. She started moving around slowly opening her eyes. She heard breathing, and wondered if there was a Dr. or nurse in the room. When she finally got her eyes open she looked around taking in everything. Yep, it was a hospital, but she didn't understand why she was there. She looked to her left and saw someone . He looked tired as if he'd been there all night. She tried to move quietly but that didn't work he snapped his head up.**

_**"Jason." Sam say looking tiredly at him**_

_**"Yeah, I'm right here." He said sitting up and taking her hand.**_

_**"Where?" She started to ask comforming what she was thinking.**_

_**"You're at the hospital, you were shot."**_

_**"I don't remember."**_

_**"You were at the metro court on the terrace and…"**_

_**"You gave me a note I remember."**_

_**"The bullet was meant for me. I thought Sonny was behind it but he's not."**_

_**"That's good. Jason? Am I hurt?"**_

_**"You're just out of surgery. Dr. Lee says your going to be ok.**_

_**"Dr. Lee? Dr. Lee is my gynecologist. Where did the bullet hit, Jason.**_

_**"She… She can tell you what's going on Sam."**_

_**"No, no, tell me please. Can I not have children?**_

_**"The bullet hit you lower back and it went through."**_

_**"And now I cant have kids. Is that what your telling me Jason? How could you let them do this to me?**_

_**"Now just take… take it easy. There was damage, but."**_

_**"No, no, no, how could you let…" The pain she started experiencing was unbelievable, Jason went to grab Elizabeth who buzzed for a dr. The next thing she remembered was Dr. lee and others coming in and trying to take her to surgery.**_

_**"No, please, Jason. Please don't let them take me."**_

_**"It's ok, it's ok. I love you." **_

That was the day Sam had thought she might lose the ability to have children, that's when her world started to fall apart. She was laying in the tub asleep when he got there. He had knocked a few times but there was no answer. He knew she was home he thought maybe she was sleep but he wanted to make sure. He let himself into the dark apartment, not bothering to turn on any lights. He crept down the hallway and saw the bathroom light from under the door. He didn't want to disturb her in the bathroom but he gently knocked. Nothing happened, he knocked again a little louder and said her name, still nothing. He quietly opened the door open a little and noticed her. She was barely above water fast asleep. He quickly grabbed a towel drained the water and lifted her out of the tub. She fell right into his arms comfortably. He turned off the bathroom light and started caring her down the hall to her room. "Jason, please don't let them." He stopped and looked down at her but she was still sleeping. He laid her down on the bed next to the clothes she had laid out, and he began to dress her. He knew Sam was a heavy sleeper but she didn't move or stir to wake up as he dressed her and placed her under the covers. She would mumble something in her sleep every now and again but that was about it. He contemplated whether he should stay or go. He didn't know if she'd be comfortable waking up and seeing him next to her. He decided to leave, he kissed her softly on the head and started making his way out the room and she mumbled again, "don't, I love you." He stoped and turned to look at her. He knew she was asleep but he needed to see her anyway. Jason turned the light off and shut the door, He kicked his shoes off along with his shirt and pants. He didn't know if she would be comfortable but he just couldn't leave now, not after hearing her say that. He slid under the covers with her and curled up next to her wrapping his arm around her waist and gently resting it on her belly. He knew where she was in her mind, he remembered her begging him not to let them take her. It was when she was shot and she thought they where taking her back to surgery and doing a hysterectomy. He remembered to. That night would forever haunt him. Because of him, Sam couldn't have what she had wanted the most, because of him she couldn't have children. It left him wondering about the pictures he had been sent. Sam couldn't have kids, so maybe whoever sent him those pictures where thinking Sam was pregnant but really it had just been before when she was pregnant. He didn't know and it was confusing to him. He figured he'd just sleep on it and ask her about it in the morning. He hugged her tighter and kissed the back of her head. He closed his eyes and thought about what she had said, even in her sleep hearing her say that she loved him still felt good, it felt familiar and right. "I love you Sam."

_**On the next episode.**_

"_**It seems my dear Maximista has been but the most unfaithful to me."**_

"_**We need to find out you was working with Joey Limbo, who helped stage that attack."**_

"_**I think there might be a connection to the homeless guy and Franco."**_

"_**I thought I wanted a family and kids, but after what happened with Michael, I'm happy with the choice I made to protect my son. I can't protect a child from my lifestyle."**_

"_**Hello Dr. this is Sam McCall I'm calling you about what we discussed, I've made a decision."**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	3. Someday We'll Know

Sorry I took a Day off had o think of how to make this chapter good. So I made this post longer for you guys, I hope you like it, let me know what you think.

**It was dark when Sam woke up, not just in her room but outside as well. She glanced over at the clock on the night stand. 2:30 A.M. when did it get so late? When did she get dressed and in bed? She didn't remember doing anything but getting in the tub. She started to get out of bed when she heard a small grunt. She froze for a minute about to reach for her gun when she heard light breathing, she looked over to find Jason asleep. She smiled at him, well that explains everything. She laid back down and scooted closer to him. She watched him sleep for a minute, wondering what he was dreaming about. She leaned down and kissed his lips. Warm breath on her lips and she felt the kiss deepen. She knew he was waking up part of her felt bad for waking him but the other part was a little excited. He reached his hand up to cup her face and Sam felt his body get closer. His touch felt so good, she didn't realize it until he started kissing him, but she was craving him, craving his lips, his body, she wanted Jason, and she could feel that he wanted her to. She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes, he looked back at her with so much desire she couldn't stand it. He pulled her back down to him and started kissing her again, his lips leaving hers and wandering down to her neck, she threw her head back and let out a small moan. He lifted her shirt off and started to slowly trail kisses down her body. Removing the lacey panties and tossing them aside he moved to better position himself over her she sought his lips in hunger again as she removed his boxers. They were now laying there without anything between them but body heat, Jason hovered over her, he looked into her eyes and slid into her. She threw her head back in pleasure but Jason pulled her face back down, forcing her to look into his eyes. He took her hand in his while the other held her hips as he moved. She watched him watch her as he sought to complete both there desires. She let out moans of pleasure but never took her eyes of his. She felt her body tensing up and knew it was coming. She clenched her jaw and squeezed his hands as it built finally when it happened she came saying his name, never breaking eye contact moments later Jason did the same. Both exhausted and out of breath Jason laid down beside her pulling her to his chest. He kissed her softly this time and played with her hair. She smiled and curled up next to him and started to drift back to sleep. He watched as she fell back into her rhythmic breathing and knew she was sleep again, he kissed her head and drifted off thinking about her.**

**The next morning Jason woke up he instantly reached for Sam but only got cold sheets. He had wondered if last night had been a dream but when he opened his eyes he noticed he was in fact in Sam's room. Jason got up and started to get dressed, he grabbed his cell and noticed he had 6 missed calls, 2 from Spinelli, 2 from sonny, 1 from Carly, and 1 from Sam.** **She must have had to leave early and didn't want to wake him. After he finished dressing he left. He stopped by Kelly's for a quick cup of coffee before heading home.**

"Stone Cold your home." Spinelli was sitting on the couch when Jason got home he looked as though he had been crying.

"Spinelli, everything ok?" He asked throwing his keys onto the desk and sitting down.

"No it most certainly is not. It seems my dearest Maximista has been the most unfaithful to me." Spinelli said voice breaking a little.

"What happened?" Jason asked not really sure if he wanted to know.

"The great Franco happened it seems the dark demented artist took affection in my Maximista. After agreeing to go with him to his studio with him and allowing him to take pictures of her did he…" Spinelli stopped, he couldn't bare to say it.

"Are you saying Maxie slept with Franco?" Jason asked

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." There was a hint of anger in his voice as he spoke. "The Jackal is lost. I love her, but I don't know how to not be angry and to forgive her. Stone Cold you have to help me, I need you to give your young grasshopper you worldly advice." Spinelli said turning and begging Jason for help.

"I don't know how to help you Spinelli, either you forgive her or you don't. But I do know that holding it against her isn't going to do any good. It hurts I know but you either got to except it and forgive her and move on, or wallow in self misery and let it eat at you, until it controls you." Jason got up and headed upstairs leaving Spinelli to think.

Jason showered and changed and got ready to go to "work". He called Sonny and told him that he'd be a little late. He headed down stairs noticing that Spinelli had left. He grabbed his keys and headed to the office. When he got there he noticed that Sonny was talking to Dominic already.

"Jason I'm glad you're here. Dominic and I were going over the plan. We need to find out who Joey Limbo was working with, who helped stage the attack. He wouldn't have done this by himself." Sonny said from behind his desk Jason nodded in agreement hoping that there would be no violence to come from it.

"Got any ideas on who could've helped?" Jason asked Sonny got up from his seat and sat on the edge of the desk.

"I got one I'm going to have Johnny go follow through, I know he's still upset about Claudia, but that time is over, we have business to take care of. Dominic, why don't you go find Johnny and fill him in, tell him I want to see him now." Sonny said to Dominic, He nodded said bye to Jason and then left.

"Hey." Dominic said as he stepped out of the office.

"Hi, is Jason in there?" Sam asked pointing to Sonny's office Dominic flashed her his boyish grin.

"Yeah he's in with Sonny, It's nice to see you again." He added she gave him a small smile to be polite, wondering if she should wait for Jason or leave. "He could be a minute." Dominic said noticing the options going through her head. "If you want to wait my offer still stands. Come on how can you say no to this face?" He flashed another smile at her.

"I remember telling you there was no point in trying to flirt with me." She said to him jokingly.

"what can I say I have a problem with flirting with beautiful lady's and you, well your certainly way past beautiful." He smiled again stepping closer. He thought a little sweet talk and compliments might soften her up so maybe he could find out the truth about Claudia.

"Trust me I don't think she's interested Dominic. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Dominic turned around and noticed the death glare Jason was giving him, if looks could kill right now he would be suffering slowly before he met his death.

"Territorial? I would be to if I had someone as beautiful as Sam as my girlfriend." Dominic smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"I think it would probably be in your best interest to go right now Dominic." Sonny said coming out of his office. He didn't need to know anything to know what was going on. He knew Jason, and he knew how he was when it came to Sam

"Nice to see you again Sam, Listen Jason, I have to go handle something we'll finish later." Sonny said he said bye to Jason and Sam and left. Jason motioned for Sam to join him in the office. When she shut the door he turned and kissed her sweetly.

"I missed you this morning." He said when they finally stopped kissing. He was holding her hand and lead her over to the desk taking a seat on it pulling her closer to him.

"Sorry I had to take care of something. How was your morning?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Spinelli was upset, seems Maxie slept with Franco." He said Sam bowed her head and shook it. She knew it was going to happen but she still wished Spinelli didn't have to get hurt.

" I know, Maxie came to see me last night and told me. I cant believe she could do that, I know she didn't mean to hurt him and that it was a mistake, and I am not judging her but, Jason I don't want Spinelli hurting in any kind of way, and I know this hurt her to, I mean it always hurts both people involved and I so wish that no of that happened especially when they were supposed to get married but they didn't, and I know they both agreed that it was best but I know that hurt Spinelli a little and… What?" she stopped her ramble looking at Jason who was smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"It's cute when you ramble on." He chuckled and kissed her. "I know your making this about more then Spinelli and Maxie, but he will forgive her, I know that, you know that, hell they know that, because that's what you do when you love someone. Look at us, I forgave you, and I like to think you've forgiven me, and that we've both moved past the mistakes that we made." Jason said playing with Sam's hair and stopping and resting his hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his.

"Of course I've forgiven you Jason." He smiled at her and kissed her again, she pulled away and stepped back a little. He gave her a questionable look. "Before Carly or my mother or anyone bust in here I need to tell you something." She said taking a deep breath she opened her mouth just as the door burst open.

"Jason I need your help, Michael has crossed the line this time." Carly said ignoring the fact that Sam was in there talking to him. Jason stood up a little conflicted, he wanted to hear what Sam needed to say but at the same time he had to know what Michael had done.

"It's, it's ok we can talk some other time. Bye " She said turning to leave Jason took a step.

"Sam." He said but she was already out the door.

"Did I interrupt something?" Carly asked pointing at the door Sam had just left out of.

"What did Michael do Carly?" She shrugged her shoulders blowing off the Sam thing.

"He had Max and Milo shake up Kristina's boyfriend, I mean I don't like the kid but that was to far Jason." Carly said taking a seat in one of the chairs. Jason rubbed his temple.

"I Know Sonny told me about it, he took care of it, he talked to Michael about it already." Jason said lifting his head from his hands.

"That's it, Sonny dealt with it so your not going to do anything, your not going to say anything to Michael." Jason let out a frustrating breath.

"Yes Carly, I'm going to let Sonny handle it. I cant do anything anymore, Michael will not listen to me because he sees the way I live and he thinks its ok. So if I go and tell him what's wrong and what's right he will not care. I cant be his role model Carly. I have to change my life in order to protect Michael from becoming like me." Jason yelled. He had this conversation with Carly before why didn't she understand already.

"That's bull Jason, Elizabeth must have really gotten to you with that whole crap about you not being able to claim Jake as your son. You have been there for Michael since he was a baby, you've protected him and been like a father to him, that hasn't changed Jason. It's not your fault that he wants to get involved in this lifestyle, its Claudia's. She was responsible for him getting shot and she is the reason he killed her. He was trying to protect me and his sister just like you protect us. You're not a bad guy Jason." Carly said trying to help make sense to Jason, but it was like trying to work a lost cause.

"Don't bring Jake into this Carly, you know why I did what I did and that's not going to change." Jason said getting frustrated about going over this again.

"I have tried to understand but it doesn't make sense. All those times that you and Sam tried to have a baby and then when you found out she couldn't you were devastated. You were going to be a father to her baby before she died, you wanted a family with her. I want to know what changed that you know don't want that." Jason hadn't expected that, it was true, he was going to do it with Sam, have a family be a father but that had changed.

"I thought I wanted a family and kids, but after what happened to Michael, I'm happy with the choice I made to protect my son. I can't protect a child from my lifestyle. I can never have a family. My life is to dangerous for that Carly." Jason said taking a seat on the desk. It had upset him that he could never have what he once wanted so bad with Sam.

"Just answer me this Jason. If Sam were pregnant now would you walk away from her and your child." Jason turned his head and got up from the desk.

"Come on Carly you know Sam cant have kids, there's no point in even bringing it up." He said shuffling some stray papers on the desk.

"I know Jason, but lets just say for the sake of the subject that Sam was pregnant right now, and you know how much she wanted it Jason, to have a family with you, Would you walk away from the woman you love and your child with her, could you walk away from your happiness and what you wanted the most out of anything in this world, just because you and only you thought it was to dangerous to be with them?" Carly made her point and she stood up and left leaving Jason to think about it. He knew how much Sam and him had once wanted a family together, and if there was in some miracle a possibility that they could have that right now he wouldn't turn his back on them, he couldn't. Jason pulled out his cell phone and called Sam.

"McCall." Sam answered, just the sound of her voice made Jason smile.

"Hey, I just finished up with Carly if you still want to talk." Jason said hoping she still wanted to.

"Yeah I have to take care of something but I think I may have found a connection between the pictures and Franco. I'll stop by later after I finish up here." Sam said, she sounded kind of upset.

"Yeah ok, is everything ok Sam? Jason asked worried about her.

"Yeah it's fine, just got to take car of some family stuff, I'll meet you at your apartment later, bye." Sam quickly hung up the phone. Jason scrunched his eyebrows together. That was strange he thought but paid it no attention.

"Can I help you find something ma'am?" A sales person asked coming up behind Sam, she jumped a little.

"Oh no thank you, I'm just looking." The woman walked away and Sam looked at the outfit one more time and smiled before she put it back. "maybe one day." she said to no one in particular. She walked out of the store and pulled her cell phone out. "Hello Dr. it's Sam McCall, I'm calling about what we discussed, I've made my decision. Tell me what I have to do." She smiled as she walked to her car listening to the Drs. Instructions**.**


End file.
